castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Recipes
Recipes is the list of combinations discovered in Castaway 2. This would be the guide for you to combine a new items to find all combinations in Castaway 2. Weapons Projectiles Armors and Shields Crafting Resources Consumables (or called as Potions, which includes Panacea Potion and Ambrosia) Crafting Quests Note: Healing Herb, is color green, which heals you 5 HP when used. It can craft any sizes of Health Potions with Empty Bottle. Mana Herb, is color blue, which gives you 5 MP when used. It can craft any sizes of Mana Potions with Empty Bottle. Forge Quests Some of the Swords/Shields/Armors can be purchased at Astraea's Bastion, which there is a store with weapons on it. To see what are those things that can be purchased, look at the map below. Exalted Recipes (because the others are just too easy) Alkahest Recipes Ore Spawn Rates “Ore spawning on maps is basically done by scanning the map for walkable tiles, then on each of them get a 3/2000 chance of spawning an ore. For defining which ore it’s going to be, it just applies the random chance of each ore and the final spawn will be the last one that passes the probability test. So, for the numbers: Area 1: Maps 1-11 can spawn Iron (Iron always have a 100% probability to spawn, so if the tile passes the 3/2000 chance it will spawn at least iron there) Area 2: All maps (1-8) can spawn Iron, and Sapphire can happen with 12% of chance. Area 3:All maps (1-12) can spawn Iron, Sapphire with 12%, Emerald with 7% and Ruby with 2% Area 4: Iron, Sapphire 15%, Emerald 10%, Ruby 5% Areas 5-6: Iron, Sapphire 18%, Emerald 13%, Ruby 8%, Gold 3% Area 7: Iron, Sapphire 30%, Emerald 20%, Ruby 10%, Gold 5% Area 8: Iron, Sapphire 35%, Emerald 25%, Ruby 15%, Gold 7% Questions and Answers If your questions are not answered here, comment below. Q: Where I can find Seal of the Magi? A: Look at the top of Puff No More's room, which there is a road there, leads to Seal of the Magi. Q: Where I can find Warriors Shield? A: You can't look anywhere but you will combine with Round Shield and Old Knight's Memento, then craft it on Forge of the Nymphs. Q: Where I can find Wooden Sword, Peace Baton, Rusty Dagger, Scimitar, Piercer, Wooden Shield, Falcata, Old Guard (Helmet, Chest Armor, Sleeves, and Leggings) Armor, Leather (Helmet, Chest Armor, Sleeves, and Leggings) Armor, Regal Sword, and Wizard Rod? I can't combine those of them except Wooden Sword. A: Those swords listed there, they could not combine for it, but you can purchase it at Astraea's Bastion - at the Weapon Store, the swords are displayed there. Except for the Wooden Sword, you may purchase it on Astraea's Bastion, or even combine 3 Wood and Iron Ore to get the Wooden Sword. Q: Where I can find Stick? It can't combine 2 or more items to get Stick. A: Stick can be found when you're in the start of the game, and the room with the bushes blocked the way, and you need any weapon to destroy. But you can see one weapon there - its a stick! Or you can buy another Stick in Astraea's Bastion when you've need some or dispose your first stick. Note that stick can be purchase it on Astraea's Bastion not from start to end, but it only have it on start of the game. It is located at "Clubs" section, one of the weapons that you may kill those monsters. Q: Where I can find Shell and Hide? I can't find them anywhere, nor purchased at Astraea's Bastion, nor combining 2 or more items to get Shell or Hide. A: These items could be dropped by the monster. Hide can be dropped by Snakes or Lizards (not sure with Eye Guys), Shell can be dropped by Beetles or surely with Loomi. Q: Where I can find Iron Ore, Sapphire Shard, Ruby Shard, Emerald Shard, and Gold Ore? I can't find them anywhere, nor purchased at Astraea's Bastion, nor combining 2 or more items to get those items were listed. A: These items can be find when there is a chance that there is group of Ores or Shards (there is a spawning rate above), based on their colors (Sapphire - Blue, Emerald - Green, Ruby - Red, Gold - Yellow, or can be on its name, Iron - Black), and you use your weapon to get them away, and there is a Shard or Ore there. For example: You want Iron Ore, then in the map (upper right of the screen, where are you in the map, or as called radar), there is a color yellow square there. It is a group of Ores or Shards. If you go near, then you see color black, then use your weapon to see what is that, and you can see it is gone, but there is an item there. It is a Iron Ore, and you've Iron Ore! In this picture below is the example where you can find these shards or ores (for the pack of shards/ores, preferred to choose rubies as an example): This picture on the left is the location where will be the shards and ores that would drop after using a weapon (like you're mining), but if you see the picture on the left, it is ruby, and drops ruby shard after using a weapon and disappears at a time. So see other packs of shards or ores like the picture on the left, when you are missing shards and/or ores for crafting. Q: Where I can find Sorcerer's Sapphire? A: It is located below Forge of Nymphs. Forge of Nymphs is located below Peeping Tom's room. When you can't defeat Peeping Tom, then there is a gate (or wall) there. It leads to of Nymphs Forge of Nymphs, ends to the room of Sorcerer's Sapphire. Kill Peeping Tom first before you can get Sorcerer's Sapphire. Q: Where I can find Beetle God Essence? A: It is located at the right of Vicious McGrub's room, there is a room that it can goes to the East Gate. On the right of Vicious McGrub's room, there is Beetle God Essence. If blocked, kill Vicious McGrub first so you can go there. Q: Where I can find Angel's Tear? A: It is located at the left of Cyclops's room, and the right of Forge of Themis, there is Angel's Tear. When you can't go there, defeat Fafnir first before you can get Angel's Tear. Q: Where I can find Necromancer Heart? A: It is located at the left of one of Minotaur Talisman, the 1 of 4 Minotaur Talisman room is top of Eagle Eye's room. At Eagle Eye's room, if go down, you can see there is a gate or wall (not sure what is that), is blocked, and also it leads to Necromancer Heart. Defeat Eagle Eye first so you can go down. Q: Where I can find Gaea Seed? A: It is located at the left of one of Sigils and Teleports, at the right of one of Sigils and Teleports (3 ways, diagonal left is empty room with monsters, right is Sigils and Teleports. left is peeping tom,sorcerers sapphire and forge of nymphs). There is Gaea Seed on the room. Q: Where I can find Old Knight's Memento? A: It is located at the top of Sister Pedro's room. In Sister Pedro's room, when you go at the top of the room, there is a gate or wall blocked the way, leads to Old Knight's Memento. Kill Sister Pedro first before you can get Old Knight's Memento. Q: Where I can find Gorgon's Blood? A: It is located at the left of one of Minotaur Talisman, and the room for Minotaur Talisman is being blocked by West Gate. Castaway 2 Maps If you feel lost, or even do not know the location, or you will see everything where is a good strategy there, feel free to see here! For another pic, here's: Be warned that the 1st map can be considered as cheating, but if you will not see it, please ignore that. Don't worry, the location of each item were listed in the map is written, but only some items, because the Wiki is a stub page, and needed to help. Note: 2 Maps were not clearly seen, so follow these directions: You can click that map for the full screen picture, or Right Click > Open in the New Tab > and wait until the picture will appear > Zoom in the picture (when your cursor is on the picture, then click the picture, and you've been zoom in the picture!). (easter egg) Category:Recipes Category:Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Castaway 2 Category:Weapons Category:Usable Items Category:Sword Category:Objects Category:Clubs Category:Crafting Components Category:Crafting Quests Category:Potions Category:Armor